


SR-01

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Character Death, Friendship/Love, Gen, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, OTP Feels, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers is the Winter Soldier, Temporary Character Death, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, failing badly, steve and bucky needs to confess their undying love for one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes under and found by the Russians, turning him into the perfect assasin, SR-01. </p><p>Bucky is found soon after Captain Rogers goes under until Howard, Peggy and the Howling Commandos came to a decision to freeze him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SR-01

Blue skies and mild wind, nothing ominous, nothing bad except the gibberish in front of him, there’s too many buttons, too many things he doesn’t know. The corner of his eye caught something, well at least that’s one thing he’s familiar with. He tapped it once, tapped it twice until a static entered his ears.  
“Come in, this is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?” His heart pounded louder and louder against his chest. He was close, too close, why wouldn’t anyone answer? The man continuously begged in his head, he didn’t want to go without saying goodbye. He was scared, terrified even. He could feel his body trembling like hell.

  
“Captain Rogers, what is your...”

  
“Steve is that you? Are you alright?”

  
Steve unknowingly smiled at the sound of Peggy’s voice, his fear slowly diminishing. “Great, Schmidt’s dead.”

  
“What about the plane?”

  
He looked at the unfamiliar buttons once again, “that’s a little bit tougher to explain.”

  
“Give me your coordinates I’ll find you a safe landing side.”

  
The captain looked at his location, remembered the bombs inside the plane, and remembered the streets he knew back home and its people. He couldn’t take the risk, didn’t want to. “There’s not going to be a safe landing.” His hands continued to shake as he tightened his grip on the steering handle or whatever they’re called. “I’m going to try and force it down.”

  
“I’ll get Howard on the line; he’ll know what to do.”

  
His jaw tightly clenched, “there’s not enough time.” Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Suddenly he didn’t feel so much like a super soldier but a little boy, the little boy desperately finding ways to help his mother. The child who was constantly laughed at, and pushed around for being too small, too weak and too pathetic. “This thing’s moving too fast and it’s heading for New York.”

  
“Please don’t do this.”

  
The tears did fall, he was glad Peggy wasn’t here. Bucky would’ve laughed at him. Finally, he was going to be with his friend, once again. “Peggy...” _Bucky._

  
“I’m here.”

  
“I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance.” Steve never wiped the tears away; he just hoped his voice wasn’t trembling too much.

  
“All right. A week next Saturday at the Stork Club.”

  
“You got it.”

  
He imagined Peggy in the same red dress she wore back then, he imagined them dancing, to slow music obviously, after all he still didn’t know how to dance. The comm began to crackle, Peggy’s voice continuously breaking. “I’d hate to step on your...”

  
The man nervously chuckled; he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. Bucky stared back at him, a gentle smile on his face. Steve’s tears continued to fall. “Buck...you-“ he blinked once to clear his vision, his friend no longer standing by his side.

  
He began humming it first but the words began to pour out of his mouth. “I’ll be seeing you...” The wind grew stronger as the plane tilted forward; his ears began to ring as the blue ocean entered his field of vision. “...in every lovely summer’s day...oh god...I’m fine, I’m fine. It’s gonna be alright, it’ll be okay.” Steve shook his head, told himself to focus on the song. “I’ll find you in the...morning...in the morning sun...sun” He swallowed his sobs. “and when the night is new...I’ll be looking be looking at the moon.”

  
The cold water of the Atlantic hit him face first, he desperately gasped as the water entered his body. He shut his eyes as he focused on his breathing alone just like when he still had asthma. It wasn’t his parents or Peggy that appeared at his last moment of consciousness but his best friend, the jerk that has been taking care of him, who befriended him and had constantly looked out for his sorry ass.

  
“Bucky...”

  
Barnes held out his hand and gently caressed the captain’s cheek; he couldn’t help but lean towards it. “You’ll be okay, I’m here, Steve, I’m right here.”

He let his consciousness go with a serene smile on his face.

 

|| x ||

 

Peggy scrambled around, shouting Steven’s name, praying he’s somehow safe and alive. Jacques entered the room along with the rest of the Howling Commandos. She didn’t have the chance to wipe her tears away.

  
She swallowed hard, trying to steady her voice. “Did...did you...”

  
The man nodded, “Sergeant Barnes has been found and is now under medical treatment.”

  
Peggy’s face scrunched up in pain as she fell on her knees, tears uncontrollably fell as she continuously punched the concrete until Howard wrapped his arms around her.

  
“He’s gone...he’s gone...I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, James...I’m so sorry.”

 

|| x ||

 

James screamed as he clutched his head, body trembling with fear and sadness. His best friend, his best friend. James cursed at himself, cursed at Schimdt and cursed at the god Steve had always prayed to at night. Where the fuck was he when Steve needed him the most? Where the fuck was he when Steve was ready to let go of everything?! Where the-The man’s sobs overrode his curses and his deafening screams at night.

  
Howard tiredly rubbed his eyes with the balls of his palms, Peggy stood by the doorway with her arms crossed. The two looked at one another and proceeded into the room with the rest of the Howling Commandos. Barnes laid on the metal table, unconscious.

  
The group watched the machine close, Barnes’ face still visible to them as the machine whirred, indicating the ice has started to do its job.

  
Three.  
Two.  
One.

  
Everything stopped. The sound of Peggy’s heels clicked as she walked towards it. Her brightly coloured nails gently caressed the clear glass. The woman placed her forehead against the cold machine, the Howling Commandos and Howard right behind her, in full salute.

  
“May they find him by the time you wake up,” she softly whispered.

 

|| x ||

 

The coldness dispersed from his body but the room stayed stale and unrecognisable. The man’s eyes searched his environment, metal furniture everywhere, barred windows and concrete floors. His eyes narrowed as a sharp pain invaded his head, the sound of footsteps grew louder and louder. The man’s body tensed in full attention.

  
Another metal collided with the other, one twist, two twists and the door opened with a loud clang. Two men in white coats entered the room followed by men with weapons. It surprised him that he didn’t take a step back, even surprised him that he didn’t bother to attack, not because he knew he was outnumbered and without a weapon he couldn’t do much but because his mind had told him it wasn’t necessary. The group of them parted in the middle as a new face entered the room with an expression he didn’t like; still he kept his straight and unreadable.

  
“Я рад, что вы не спите, SR-01.” He blinked once, his eye translating the words, _I’m glad you’re awake, SR-01._

 

|| x ||

 

“Где тессеракт?!” _Where is the tesseract?!_

  
“Я не знаю!” _I don’t know!_

  
His master turned to him, and made one gesture before him and the rest of the agents walked out. SR-01 slowly walked to the beaten man on the carpeted floor with a knife in his hand. He crouched down, tilted his head to the side and plastered an angelic smile on his face.

  
“Let me put you out of your misery.”

  
The kitchen knife swiftly broke the skin as he slowly dragged it down the man’s body, screams echoed throughout the apartment but was soon drowned by Camille Saint-Saëns’ La danse macabre. SR-01 pulled the skin apart he stared at the man with half closed eyes, slowly dying yet still clinging onto his life as he continued to bleed. The beating heart was steadily grabbed and pulled out of its place. He stood up with both the knife and a heart in his hands.

“Время идти.” _Time to go._

SR-01 quietly walked towards the front door, he threw the heart behind him and then the knife. He didn’t need to turn around to know that he had hit the target straight on. The same black van waited for him outside the building, the exact same one that waited for him after every kill. The agents opened the back of the van, his metal coffin waiting for him. It made him uncomfortable at first, frightened the hell out of him but over the years he had gotten used to it and its darkness. He didn’t even have time to take a deep breath before they shut his metal box. Bright blue light emitted within, his brain screamed for relief as his body scratched the lid on top of him. He screamed and begged for help as ice slowly travelled from his foot to his body. SR-01 took one deep breath before the ice covered his head.

 

|| x ||

 

James restlessly paced around the meeting room, randomly poking the other members until Romanoff pushed him down the table, and arm behind his back. Barton grinned.

“You can let him go now, Romanoff.”

The woman merely backed off and sat back down next to her fellow agent. The same files were given to each one of them; Natasha already began flicking through the papers and photographs.

The photographs from the files was enlarged on the screen in front of them, Barnes quietly sat down next to Clint, jaw tightly clenched.

“This has been the fourth member of SHIELD that has been killed this month.”

“This guy is pretty artistic.”

Natasha nodded and carefully laid out each photograph in front of her. “The way these cuts has been made, they're precise and brutal yet he never makes more than one.”

“He kills in the same way so can’t you just look through CCTVs or witnesses?”

“Why are we even getting involved in this?” Hawkeye questioned.

“Because of this.”

A bright blue cube replaced the gory images in the screen. Bucky felt himself tense, it was because of that damned cube that he lost his best friend. His metal arm created an indent on the solid table. Bucky narrowed his eyes towards the director.

“You still have it right?”

“Not me, no. We left it with a former agent.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Agent Carter.”

 

|| x ||

 

“Женщина имеет слабоумие.” Within seconds his eye once again began translating each word, _The woman has dementia_.

Once again his master walked out of the room, leaving him to do his job. SR-01 walked towards the sleeping woman, her face covered with age. He absently stroked her hair, waking the old woman up. He couldn’t understand why she looked at him with teary eyes, didn’t understand why she placed her wrinkly hands over his murderous ones but he couldn’t deny that it felt familiar...and nice.

“Steve...” she had called out.

Who’s Steve? The man continued to repeat the name in his head, trying to remember his targets but no one popped up with that name. He blinked once to refocus. SR-01 gently caressed her cheeks.

“You came back.” She quietly whispered to him and him only.

“Let me put you out of your misery.”

He wiped the tear that fell from her eyes before he quickly slit her throat, not bothering to the same as his other killings, somehow, he just couldn’t do it. Not to this woman. He was just about to leave when the agents returned, ready to clean any evidence. The man found it odd yet rather helpful that these men efficiently did their work.

SR-01 looked at his master’s eyes, “Agent Margaret Carter, target dead.”

“Замечательно!” _Great_ , was the last thing he heard before the lid was closed again. As if a ritual, the man began to claw on the metal surface as he silently screamed waiting and wanting to be free.

 

|| x ||

 

The scientist checked over his body, injected a liquid that made his thoughts woozy. SR-01 looked up at his master. “That woman...”

“What of her?” He replied back with his thick Russian accent.

“I knew her...I-”

“Of course you did, we embedded her face in your mind.”

SR-01 shook his head. He knew her before that, called him Steve. He knew her way before he began thinking of ways to kill her and the way she looked at him, she recognised his face. “No. I knew her...before that...before-” The soldier’s last words was with a deafening cry as the tiny bolts of electricity passed through his skull and into his brain.

“Wipe it out completely” was the last words he heard before his master left and before he was chucked back into his concrete cell.

He lay on his cot; eyes wide open as a single tear fell from his left eye, not knowing why.

 

|| x ||

 

The file loudly collided with the table. “Agent Carter died last night.” The three agents gaped at Fury, Clint nervously laughed, and soon even Barnes and Natasha joined him. James was trembling all over; he placed both hands on his knees to stop them from hitting the table.

“You just informed us that she had the tesseract yesterday morning...you gotta be kidding...right?” Clint desperately looked around, he admired her, admired her skills to the point that he had shared the Agent’s missions to Natasha. Black Widow didn’t take long to become another one of her fans, she was her role model.

“Did they...?”

“No, the tesseract is now under our care. Dr. Selvig along with other SHIELD scientists has been put together to help contain it. Barnes, Romanoff and Barton, your task is to get that motherfucker, alive. Understood?”

The lot of them nodded.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Get a move on!”

 

Maria Hill gave the agents footages of what they saw and the man they managed to capture before the entire place was wiped clean. They could barely see the man’s face as his head was bent down, almost touching Peggy’s forehead, the man’s hair blocking his features. He wore the same uniform as the other agents in the CCTV except he had a mask covering his entire face. The only time it was removed was the minutes before he slit her throat and before he looked back up.

“How’s the audio repair?” Natasha had asked.

Barnes replayed the recording, his eyes squinting as he replayed it once again. “Steve.”

Maria, Nat and Clint curiously looked at him so he decided to continue. “She said, Steve...you came back.” Something painful erupted in his chest. “She said...Steve...”

 

|| x ||

 

SR-01 patiently waited for orders.

 

|| x ||

 

Bright light emitted from the cube, energy flowed within the room as a man dressed in leather appeared, crouched down.

He scanned the place from afar.

 

 **Target:** SHIELD and Stark Industries  
 **Assist:** Loki of Asgard

 

The man emptied his mind and made one single shot, the bullet penetrated Hawkeye’s shoulder, he fired another shot, this time hitting the other shoulder.

“Hawkeye, immobile.” He reported to his comm.

“Хорошо, теперь заселению” his master ordered.

SR-01 didn’t need to be told twice, the firing of guns continued and he almost laughed as the man with the sceptre singlehandedly stopped them. He didn’t seem to need assistance at all. He grabbed Hawkeye’s collar and presented the agent’s body to Loki. He purposely kneeled on one knee, his fist against his chest with his head bowed down. Loki grabbed his chin and tilted his head up.

“Your name, mortal.”

“SR-01” he loudly replied. Fury stood there, frozen, body shivering with fear except the man barely let it show.

The god assessed him from head to toe after allowing him to stand back up. The sceptre grew bright in colour as he placed the tip at Hawkeye’s chest, the man’s eyes reflecting the colour of the tesseract. The scientist was next. SR-01 fired a single shot, hitting Fury’s hand and allowing the case to fall on the floor.

The five of them walked out of research facility.

 

|| x ||

 

James glared at his phone before swiping answer. “I’m kinda in the middle of something here, Coul.”

“We need you and Natasha back in HQ.”

“You can’t just pull us out of this one, she’s almost got everything.”

“Barnes. Barton has been compromised.”

The soldier’s body stiffened, eyes locked on Natasha who was still tied to the chair. “Let me put you on hold.”

Natasha broke free ready to fight until clear, sudden shots resonated throughout the derelict warehouse. She glared at the Winter Soldier as he strapped the rifle on his back.

“Sorry to ruin your fun, Nat, but HQ needs us.”

She grabbed her heels and raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at her team mate.

“Barton’s been compromised.”

 

|| x ||

 

“No, I’ve got Stark. You two get the big guy.”

The two agents exchanged looks. “Oh god.”

 

|| x ||

 

James shifted the rifle from one shoulder to another, his heart accelerated as time passed by. He wondered just how well the tranquilisers will work on the Hulk, wondered how long the effect was and how quick it’ll work. Couldn’t have Nat squished by the green guy, he cringed from the thought.

SHIELD agents piled around the small hut, guns ready as they heard a mild roar within. James pressed the comm in his ear, “Nat, you alright?”

“Stand down, we’re good here.”

James sighed in relief, the sound of guns being put away echoed in the quiet night.

 

The two settled back down, “You’re saying that this Asgard has declared war on our planet?”

“Not Asgard. Loki.”

 

|| x ||

 

“Phil! Come in.”

“Phil.”

“I can’t stay.”

“Uh...his first name is Agent.”

 

|| x ||

 

Darkness reigned upon him, tiny specs of light began to dance around his figure, and a monster appears before him. The king in him raises his head, defiantly and strong willed. He will not cower before these lowly creatures for he is a king, the rightful king. He kept his face neutral but the anger began to boil within him. How dare they? How dare these lowly creatures threaten him, a god! They will suffer for their insolence; he will make sure of it.

 

SR-01’s blank face stared back at the god as he carefully opened his eyes, trying to adjust on the manmade light surround the underground basement they have found and made as their hideout. Loki pushed himself up as the Hydra agent eyed his every move. He soon followed Loki back to where the tesseract was situated. SR-01 couldn’t help but glare at the object, something about it stirred his insides, made him want to destroy it. He feared that cube and hated every damn corner of it.

“What did it show you, Agent Barton?”

“My next target.”

“What do you need?”

“A distraction.” Hawkeye turned to Loki, “And an eyeball.”

Everyone began to move, be it to focus on the tesseract or to do whatever else Loki had commanded them to do. SR-01 stood motionless behind the god as he draped the scarf around his neck.

“Tell me, SR-01, how did they control such an impressive mind like yours?”

“Answer, unknown.”

Loki swiftly turned around, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Then let me access that part of your mortal brain.”

His master’s orders rang clear, ‘Do everything he says and wants.’ SR-01 plainly looked at those green eyes before nodding in agreement.

A sudden rush of unregistered energy shot up his brain like a drug.

 

|| x ||

 

He watched from the distance as Loki mockingly raised his hands in defeat. The man instructed the agents to stand down and get back to base. Something silver caught his eye a lot more than the flashy suit of armour that the billionaire was wearing. He snorted at the irony of the suit. The man who stopped creating weapons for the good of humanity and to protect earth was walking in a weapon more destructible than a nuclear bomb.

 

|| x ||

 

First foot, second foot then one arm and then the second one, the SHIELD uniform stared back at him. Metals in his uniform gleamed under the moonlight, the hatch readily opened as he steadily made his way towards it. The helicarrier just below them, he focused hard on his last mission, focused on nothing but that as he jumped.

 

SR-01 warily looked around, sealed plastic cases everyone, he curiously opened one and stared hard at the weapons

_Bucky._

He snapped the case closed, “Who the hell is Bucky?” He took a couple of long strides and was ready to turn into another corner.

“Hey! What are you doing there? The Avengers are in the main control room, you’ll miss them if you don’t hurry!”

SR-01 one smiled and followed them. “Are they as great as the other agents make them out to be?” Both agents gave him a ridiculous look that he’s seen normal people give him every time he says something that makes him appear stupid. The man shrugged his shoulders, “they just don’t seem like a team.”

One agent nodded in agreement, “That’s true, a raging green monsters, an agent who was from the opposing side, Legolas who’s nowhere to be found, the brother of a psychotic alien, a soldier from the 40s and a man who’s ego is probably larger than earth.”

“Dude, this place has eyes and ears everywhere, you shouldn’t say stuff like that, you’ll never know what they’ll do to you.”

SR-01 grinned as he sneaked a glance at the camera ahead of them.

 

|| x ||

 

Tony whistled at the words the poured out in the control room, “my ego is probably bigger than earth itself but hey, who can blame me, right? I’m rich and beautiful!” Iron man took a few seconds to recollect himself before turning back to the group, masking his hurt with a playful grin.

James took a glance at Natasha, despite her stoic expression, he knew just how much those words affected her, he was the one who trained her after all, not knowing who she really was.

 

|| x ||

 

Fire reined, Hulk roared and smashed as Highway to Hell blasted around the streets of New York City. The Chitauri was losing; it didn’t take a god to know that. He turned away from the sight, focused on his mission. Jarvis didn’t take long to override, he planted the device and counted from three to one before Iron Man’s suit malfunctioned as the portal closed.

“Files from SHIELD and Stark Industries have been fully transferred.” The man stared at the shiny surface of the metal door; words began appearing in his eye.

Миссия выполнена. _Mission Complete._

The man barely had enough time to register the sedative before he weakly fell onto his knees. A familiar face stood before him, metal arm gleaming to the point SR-01 had to squint.

“I’m sorry, Steve.”

His face hardened with the name. How many times does he have to say that Steve wasn’t his name?! Who the hell is Steve? He wasn’t part of any of his targets nor databases. SR-01 saw the butt of a very familiar rifle before he was knocked into darkness.

 

|| x ||

 

The assassin groaned to his side as he regained his consciousness. Loki lay on the ground with the Avengers staring down at him. The god pushed himself to sit up; SR-01 saw an amused expression in his face before Loki turned to him, easing the headache that was forming in his head. He silently thanked the god as he collapsed back on the marble floor, eyes still on them.

“Ah, an advice before you haul me off this pathetic realm.”

“This pathetic realm beat your crappy little ass.” Clint and James gave the thumbs up to Tony who returned it with a smirk.

The god merely rolled his eyes. “If you truly care about him, Agent Barnes, then I highly advice you to leave him be.”

Bucky hardened his gaze. “Wha-why are you tell me this?”

Loki flashed his pearly white teeth, “I grew rather fond of him.”

 

|| x ||

 

SR-01 blankly stared at the files given to him. Curiosity won the assassin over and he began flicking through the photographs, starting from the picture of a skinny little runt to the picture of himself covered by ice. The sight itself made him shiver.

“That’s your file.”

‘No shit’, the assassin mentally scoffed. SR-01 raised his head, hand lingering over a picture of him and the man who sedated him back in Stark’s tower. He gently closed the file and waited to be restrained by the SHIELD agent.

The man looked at him straight in the eye, “Procedures for recalibration will begin at 0800 hours tomorrow.”

He didn’t need to nod in response, after all; he had no say in this what so ever. Either they wanted the man knew before back in their lives or it was a way for them to torture him and either way he didn’t fully care.

 

|| x ||

 

“How is he?”

Fury looked up from his desk, face filled age and worry. “As still as a statue.”

 

|| x ||

 

Dead eyes, body so stilled, his breathing so calm and his head so clear.

“Steve...”

James’ body roughly collided against the metal wall, he gritted his teeth to bite back the pain erupting from his upper back. Steve’s hand tightly clutched the soldier’s bare neck with a sinister smile on his face.

“Steve, Steve, Steve.” SR-01 tilted his head to the side, his face intimately close. “Tell me; is the sex really that good?”

James’ eyes widened in disgust, “What the fuck are you talking about?!”

SR-01 manically laughed, like the psychotic god that they sent off back to Asgard. “So you haven’t, oh, this is even better!” The man moved his mouth closer to James’ ears. “Shall I take you to heaven, Sergeant Barnes?” It wasn’t new, he could do it. He’s done it to his previous targets, depending on his mission. He couldn’t help but smirk at James’ conflicted expression, “Let me help you make your decision.”

Agent Barnes waited, for a kiss...a touch? But none of those ever came, instead when he looked up he saw Steve’s hand forcefully covering his ears as his eyes shined with horror.

_“Let’s hear it for Captain America!”_   
_“Don’t do anything stupid-”_   
_“You still don’t know how to talk to a woman-”_   
_“The right partner.”_   
_“Right. Cause you’ve got nothing to prove.”_   
_“Bucky! Grab my hand!"_

_"Remember who you are, not a perfect soldier but a good man."_

 

 

SR-01 violently shook as he desperately pulled his hair, screaming for the voices to shut up.

A woman with bright red lips and matching nails kissed him in his mind, whispering the words ‘I’ll find him’ before he jumped into the plane.

_“Gonna need a rain check on that-”_   
_Bucky._

“WHO THE HELL IS BUCKY?!” Agent Barnes recoiled back from his screams as SHIELD agent filed into the small room, guns raised. It was Barnes’ idea for them to bring it down, wrong move. SR-01 fought his way through the agents and jumped out of the nearest window, making him land just by the SHIELD’s emblem statue.

Broken arm, no big deal, he’s felt worse.

 

|| x ||

 

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Natasha reluctantly handed him the file on SR-01. “He’s dangerous, Yasha, even I don’t know just how much he’s capable of.”

Bucky gave her a slight grin as he caressed the picture of the little punk he knew before the war. “I-he remembers me Tasha, he remembers the name he’s always called me by. I can’t-I promised him I’ll be with him till the end of the line, ain’t gonna break that promise. Not going to do that, not to Steve.”

Natasha gave him a small nod in agreement. “Just take care of yourself.”

James refocused on the picture of Steve Rogers. “I told you not to do anything stupid, you little punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my best lol xD How did I do?


End file.
